This application is a division of patent application Ser. No. 10/951,416, filed Sep. 28, 2004, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,441,381 which is a continuation-in-part of patent application Ser. No. 10/736,118, filed Dec. 15, 2003 abandoned.
The subject invention relates to waterproof self-adhering flashing cap strips, end lap connector cap sheets, and corner end lap connector cap sheets; roofing systems utilizing such self-adhering flashing cap strips, end lap connector cap sheets, and corner end lap connector cap sheets; the method of installing roofing systems utilizing such self-adhering flashing cap strips, end lap connector cap sheets, and corner end lap connector cap sheets; and flashing cap strip, end lap connector cap sheet, and corner end lap connector cap sheet assemblies used in the method of the subject invention. Typically, the flashing cap strips are used to interconnect cap sheets at roof surface intersections in the formation of waterproof cap sheet roofing layers; the end lap connector cap sheets are used to connect lengths of cap sheets at the job site; and the corner end lap connector cap sheets are used to connect cap sheets and form flashings at roof corners.
The central field portions of roofing systems utilizing waterproof self-adhering cap sheets to form the cap sheet layers of the system do not rely on the application of heat by the installer to the overlapping lateral edge portions of successive cap sheets or the application by the installer of secondary adhesives to the overlapping lateral edge portions of the successive cap sheets to form watertight seams between the overlapping lateral edge portions of the successive cap sheets. However, in accordance with current installation procedures at roof surface intersections having a marked change in slope or direction (roof surface intersections such as, but not limited to: roof valleys formed by intersecting roof surface planes of a roof deck, perimeter wall surfaces projecting upward from flat roof decks; roof expansion joints with surfaces projecting upward from the general plane of a roof deck, etc.), installers use a flashing procedure that includes the application of heat and/or a secondary adhesive (preferably both) to the overlapped roofing granule coated lateral edge portions of the self-adhering cap sheets of the cap sheet layer to form watertight flashing seams between the successive cap sheets of the layer. This flashing procedure includes a step referred to as the heat sinking of the roofing granules on the overlapped lateral edge portions. In this step, installers apply heat with a hot air gun or similar heating tool to the roofing granule coated top lateral edge portions of the cap sheets that are to be overlapped by the lateral edge portions of adjacent cap sheets. The installers apply heat to the roofing granule coated top surfaces of these lateral edge portions and heat these edge portions until the self-adhering bitumen in these lateral edge portions is softened and semi-fluid. With the bitumen softened and semifluid, the roofing granules coating the top surfaces of these top lateral edge portions are pressed down into the bitumen to the extent practical to form better bonding surfaces for the flashing seams. After heat sinking the roofing granules on the lateral edge portions of the cap sheets to be overlapped, a secondary adhesive is typically applied between the overlapping lateral edge portions forming the flashing seams between the adjacent cap sheets of the flashings. While the above flashing procedure, if properly performed, makes a watertight seam between the overlapping lateral edge portions of the cap sheets forming a flashing of a cap sheet layer, the flashing procedure is time consuming and the skill of and the care employed by the installer in forming the flashing seam between such lateral edge portions of the cap sheets can greatly affect the integrity and water transmission retarding or barrier characteristics of the flashing seam. While current flashing installation procedures for cap sheet layers at roof surface intersections has been discussed in connection with waterproof self-adhering cap sheets, waterproof cap sheets that are not self-adhering would require the use of the same or similar procedures.
Currently, as successive lengths of cap sheets must be joined at the job site, the end portions (head laps) of the successive lengths of cap sheets are connected together at the job site by heat sinking the granules on the cap sheet end portion to be overlapped and applying a secondary adhesive between the overlapped end portions of the cap sheets to bond the successive lengths of cap sheets together in a manner similar to the formation of flashing seams discussed above.
Thus, it can be seen that there is a need for cap sheet flashing materials, cap sheet connectors, and installation procedures that enable flashings for cap sheet layers and the connection of successive lengths of cap sheets for cap sheet layers to be easily, quickly, and effectively formed without the need for the application of heat by the installer, the heat sinking of granules, or the use of a secondary adhesive.